


a thousand separate heavens for all of my flying parts

by itsahockeyplay



Series: they really like hockey, man [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 09:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsahockeyplay/pseuds/itsahockeyplay
Summary: Sid licks his lips, opening his eyes and looking up at Geno. "Whatever you want. I — I want to make you feel good."





	a thousand separate heavens for all of my flying parts

**Author's Note:**

> Y I K E S y'all i feel like this gets kinda really sappy. like, the title comes from andrea gibson's "Royal Heart" (she is AMAZING pls go listen to her poetry it's on spotify) and within the story there's a point where geno paraphrases nabokov (which -- i google translated that into russian lemme know if it makes no sense) and uh. yeah. guess this is what i get for listening to the likes of etta james and sarah vaughan and ella fitzgerald while writing this oops. please enter this knowing that it's sappy as fuck at times and there is also badly google translated russian ahead

This time, Geno doesn't have time to say anything before Sid's pushing him up against the door, pushing up onto his toes to kiss Geno. Geno bends down a little, allowing Sid to rock back onto his heels, and Sid opens his mouth, sucks Geno's tongue, his hands travelling down Geno's front and to his belt buckle.

Geno grabs his hands before they can reach their final destination, smiling a little as Sid makes a noise of protest into the kiss, pulling back and looking down at Sid with his eyebrows raised. "Impatient."

And usually — usually, Sid would retort, but he _is_ impatient and all his blood has currently been rerouted down into another organ, leaving very little for his brain. Geno's been _so_ fucking good, he's been playing so well, and with his hattrick yesterday and the fact he was chosen as first star of the month today, Sid wants to make Geno feel good. There's one surefire way to accomplish that quickly. "Let me blow you."

Geno drops Sid's hands, but Sid doesn't try to reach for him again, not yet. He brings up one hand and tangles it in Sid's hair, tightens his grip, and Sid shuts his eyes, lets himself shudder a little. Geno thumbs at his mouth with the other hand, and Sid parts his lips, resisting the temptation to suck in Geno's thumb. "What if I say no?"

Sid licks his lips, opening his eyes and looking up at Geno. "Whatever you want. I — I want to make you feel good."

Geno sucks in a quick breath, eyes dark, and then springs into action, tugging Sid along. "Not here, bad for knees." He leads them into the living room and throws a cushion down onto the floor, situating himself comfortably on the couch.

Sid doesn't wait for further instruction before sinking down onto his knees, between Geno's legs. He slides his hands up Geno's thighs but doesn't go further than that, looking at Geno for permission because he hasn't yet said it's okay for Sid to touch.

Geno smiles at him, running his hand through Sid's hair. Sid barely fights back a shiver. "Okay."

And that's all Sid really needs. He pushes forward and unbuckles Geno's belt, looking up at him through his lashes.

"Wait," Geno says.

Sid sits back on his heels, frowning.

Geno laughs softly, leaning forward to rest a hand on Sid's cheek, thumb pressing into the corner of his mouth. "So annoyed. Sorry. Wait little bit more, yes?" He leans back and nods at Sid. "Strip."

"Oh." Sid swallows and stands up, stripping his shirt and folding it, setting it on the coffee table behind him. He repeats the process with his pants and then fiddles with the waistband of his underwear, looking to Geno in question.

Geno shakes his head. "No. Leave."

Jesus. Sid's so fucking turned on, even _hearing_ Geno's voice almost makes him shiver. He curls his socked feet into the carpet before taking a step forward, sinking back down to his knees. "Now?" he asks, and he means it to come out unimpressed, sarcastic, almost, but judging by the way Geno smirks, it's missed the mark and landed in desperate.

"Yes," Geno says, and Sid doesn't waste any time.

He pulls out Geno's cock, pumping it loosely a couple times. Geno isn't fully hard yet — a stark contrast to Sid — but that's okay; Sid knows he's the best at getting Geno there. He licks his lips, getting them wet, and Geno curses under his breath. Sid makes eye contact, smirking internally because he knows exactly what he looks like when he takes Geno into his mouth, making sure to keep his teeth out of the way.

" _ бля _," Geno breathes, tilting his head back, hand fisting the fabric of his pants on his thigh.

Sid's always responded well to positive reinforcement. He gets Geno wet and then adjusts himself on his knees so he can take him in deeper, breathing through his nose as he shuts his eyes, allowing himself to savor the taste and the feel. He slides a hand up to play with Geno's balls, moving down to suck them into his mouth before moving back to his cock.

"Fuck, Sid," Geno says, tangling his hands in Sid's hair and tugging, hard. He takes Geno in deeper which makes Geno tighten his grip, and Sid groans low in his throat as his fingers press into Geno's leg.

Sid gets lost in the pattern, his thoughts reduced down to breathing carefully and bobbing his head up and down. The noises Geno makes — low and cutoff — and the way he looks at Sid, as if he can't believe he can feel this good, make Sid's blood sing. He wants to do better, go deeper. Which is why when Geno stops him from bobbing down, hand tight in Sid's hair, it's jarring enough he makes a questioning noise, looking at Geno, his dick still in his mouth.

"Gonna fuck your face," Geno says, voice hoarse, and Sid has to shut his eyes, can't quite stop the small noise of assent that escapes him. He tries nodding, but Geno's grip doesn't let him go anywhere, and Sid's _so_ fucking hard.

Sid's ready for it when Geno pushes up into his mouth, his hands gripping Geno's knees, and nothing about it is gentle. He flutters his eyes shut and stops thinking, because he doesn't have to, not with Geno.

"Touch yourself," Geno says, and it takes a moment for Sid to register Geno's talking to him. Sid blinks up at him, and he repeats: "Touch yourself. Through underwear. Don't come."

Sid doesn't think twice before moving a hand down, running his fingertips over his straining erection. He presses harder, relieving some of the pressure but in other ways making it worse, and hums.

Geno tilts his head back against the couch, panting, hips snapping up rhythmically, and Sid works himself with a hand and massages Geno's cock with his tongue. Geno presses Sid's head down, holds there, and his throat flutters around him. There's a moment of panic when Sid runs out of air, but Geno lets him up and Sid's chest heaves as he breathes, using a hand to work Geno's cock.

Geno only waits a few seconds before pushing him back down and repeats the process again and again and again, and Sid swallows him down again and again and again, breathing whenever Geno allows it.

It doesn't take long before Geno's hand tightens and slackens its grip and he groans softly, eyes shut and mouth slack, coming down Sid's throat. Sid pulls back so he can help him work through his orgasm, sucking on the head of his cock until Geno pushes him away.

Sid's still breathing heavily as he waits for Geno to come down, mouth open as he licks his bottom lip. Geno tips his head down and smiles at him, lazy and sated. "Come here."

Sid doesn't need to be told twice. He scrambles onto the couch and settles over Geno's lap, his hands on Geno's shoulder as Geno pulls him down for a deep kiss. He still hasn't come but the urgency has left his mind — at this point, he either will or won't, and it's entirely up to Geno. It isn't something he has to worry about.

Geno frames his face in both his hands, asking softly, "Wanna come?"

Sid swallows and takes a moment to respond, flexing his hands in the fabric of Geno's shirt. "If you want that. If you want me to." If Geno said no, he'd still consider the night a rousing success because he made Geno feel good and that's what really matters.

Geno lets out a harsh breath, using his grip to pull Sid down. "Отлично," he says against Sid's mouth, kissing him. "Perfect."

Sid lets the praise diffuse into his blood, travel through his body. He doesn't want to ask, but the need to hear Geno's answer overrides his embarrassment: "Did I — " He breaks off and tries again. "Did you like it?"

Geno's answer is immediate and enthused. "Of course. Yes. Always." He kisses Sid in quick succession, once, twice, thrice. "Most amazing. Best."

That, more than anything they've done so far, makes him flush, makes him want to look away, even, but he holds Geno's gaze as he says softly, "Thank you."

"For?"

Sid opens his mouth, unsure how to explain, but goes with: "For being you."

Geno makes a soft noise and he pushes Sid's hair back. "Я сошел с ума от нежности при виде твоего лица."

Sid's smiling harder than the situation merits, maybe, but he feels far too good to try and suppress it. "For all I know, you just insulted me."

Geno kisses the underside of his jaw, travelling up to his ear. "Think I would?"

Sid looks down at Geno. He isn't sure what his expression is right then, but he knows he wouldn't want to be caught in public with it. "No." Not here, not now, not in this moment.

Geno's expression is just as bad as his. "Good. Wouldn't."

"What'd you say, then?"

"Something very poetic. Romantic. Won't be able to understand, only means something in Russian," Geno says, and he's wearing his _I'm bullshitting but you don't know enough to call me out on it_ expression.

"Right," Sid says, laughing a little. "Sure."

"Don't believe?" Geno tsks. "Rude."

Sid opens his mouth, about to say, "I never believe what you claim to say in Russian," but before he can get a word out, Geno pushes down his underwear and wraps a hand around him, squeezing. The breath gusts out of him.

"Thinking how to make you come," Geno says conversationally, and Sid buries his face into Geno's neck as he continues working him. He thumbs at the head of Sid's cock, spreading the precum around. "So wet. Think won't take you long, hmm?"

Sid shakes his head, biting both his lip and the noise that wants to escape his mouth. All the urgency that had left rushes back, arousal churning low in his stomach.

Geno's fingertips run up and down, up and down his length, teasing. "Wanted to fuck you — "

"Yes," Sid urges, his body flushing at the thought.

Geno ignores him. "Wanted to fuck you, but gonna take too long, I think."

"I can wait," Sid breathes, kissing the side of Geno's neck.

Geno pulls him back. "Another time," he murmurs before kissing Sid and palming his ass. "Think — rim you."

" _God_ , yes," Sid says, squeezing his eyes shut, gut tightening at the thought.

Geno tucks him back in and pats the side of his leg. "Up."

Sid gets off and Geno follows him up, kicking off his pants and throwing his shirt to the side. "We're going to the bedroom, you could've literally taken them off once we got there."

"No," Geno says, offering no further explanation, and Sid knows he wouldn't get one even if he asked. He pushes at Sid's shoulder and Sid goes easily, heading toward their bedroom.

"On bed, hands and knees," Geno says once they get there, and Sid climbs onto the bed. When Geno doesn't immediately follow him, he looks behind himself and sees Geno coming in through the door with a clean towel.

"Oh. Good thinking," Sid says.

"Yes, have to do it for both of us," Geno says, smiling, and Sid laughs a little, shaking his head but not denying it.

He lays the towel underneath Sid and Sid doesn't bother trying to help, just watches. Geno runs a hand down his side, placing a kiss on his hip before continuing down his thigh. Sid feels the bed dip under his weight as he gets on.

He parts Sid's cheeks and Sid feels his hole twitch under the scrutiny, heat from embarrassment and arousal blanketing him all at once. It gets worse when Geno thumbs at his hole with one hand, pushing down between Sid's shoulder blades with the other.  

"Fuck," Sid whispers as he goes down onto his elbows, pressing his forehead against the sheets and spreading his legs a little further because he hates feeling this vulnerable but _god_ he fucking loves it.

It's always a shock when Geno starts, Sid's body having to decide whether or not it feels good every time, and he has to stop himself from jolting away.

When he gets used to the sensation, though — he clutches the sheets in his hands, his mouth falling open, eyes shut. Geno flattens his tongue and Sid breathes out slowly. He can feel himself getting wetter and wetter — Geno approaches this with the same intensity and enthusiasm he does everything, and it isn't long before Sid's panting, breath hitching every other exhale.

He arches his back, thinks about what that must look like, what _he_ must look like, and groans softly into the sheets. Geno points his tongue and pushes it against Sid's hole, humming a little, and the shock travels through his body instantaneously. " _Oh_."

Geno pulls back a little, sucking kisses into the crease between Sid's thigh and ass, moving a little closer to his inner thigh, and Sid rolls his head on the sheets. If it's meant to calm him down a little — which Sid doubts — it's having the exact opposite effect; Geno presses his knuckles behind Sid's balls and Sid grunts. He can feel sweat beading in the small of his back, his breathing harsh.

Geno moves all the way back and Sid moves to get his hands under him so he can look behind himself, but Geno applies pressure to the nape of his neck and says, "Stay."

So Sid does. He feels the mattress shift as Geno does and he turns his head to the right to see Geno reach for the bedside drawer, pulling out lube, and Sid asks, "Are you gonna fuck me?"

"Maybe," Geno says, rearranging himself behind Sid. He doesn't hear the _click_ of the lube, though, and he resists the temptation to get up and look at Geno, ask him what's going on as the anticipation builds.

Geno smooths a hand down his leg and Sid's abs jump. Geno slides the hand back up, uses it to pry apart a cheek and with his other hand rubs at Sid's hole, gently then none-too-gently.

"Fuck, _fuck_ ," Sid breathes, and then Geno descends again with his mouth and Sid has to bite his lip to keep a moan in.

Geno alternates between broad, sweeping licks and precise, pointed thrusts, working at Sid's hole until it softens under his tongue and Sid's biting his lip so hard it hurts. He can't help the way his body rocks back and forth, moving away and then back.

Geno pulls back and Sid sobs out, " _No_ ," in protest. "Stay still," Geno says, voice gravelly. "And wanna hear you. Know can be loud."

Sid nods against the bedspread even though Geno can't see him, and the next time Geno leans in and thrusts his tongue against his hole — which is loose enough it feels like it's _in_ him — Sid doesn't stop the quiet moan falling from his lips.

"Good," Geno pulls back to say, and Sid remembers he's supposed to stay still just in time to stop himself from pushing back. He hears the _click_ of the lube, finally, and then Geno's slowly pushing in a finger, thrusting it in and out a few times before searching for Sid's prostate.

Sid stiffens and groans, loud and cutoff, when Geno finds it, and then repeats it when Geno re-introduces his tongue, still slowly thrusting in and out, massaging his prostate.

Geno gets bolder with his tongue, pushing it further and further in as Sid opens up under his ministrations, and Sid gets louder, stopping himself from inhibiting his reactions.

Geno adds another finger, then another, and then another, still gently massaging Sid's prostate, his tongue acting as an emissary to aid in driving Sid insane. Sid's brought to the edge over and over again before Geno brings him down, and Sid doesn't know how long he repeats the cycle; this is one area in which Geno's remarkably patient. What he _does_ know is that he's so ready to be fucked, to come.

"Geno, _fuck_. Please, please," he sobs out when he can't take it, because he knows how much Geno loves to hear him beg. Sid loves giving that to him.  

Geno pauses, his fingers resting inside of Sid, and Sid whines, high in his throat, in protest. If he weren't this far gone, he'd deny ever making a sound like that, but that's true of _most_ of the sounds he makes when having sex with Geno.

"Please, what?" Sid is cognizant enough to clock the amusement in Geno's voice, but he isn't cognizant enough to do anything about it.

" _Please_ , fuck me, c'mon," he says, squeezing Geno's fingers, his cock leaking onto the towel. He doesn't care how shameless he sounds, how eager, how _desperate_.

" _Fuck_ ," Geno whispers. "Okay, okay." He pulls his fingers out — Sid barely stops himself from whining at the loss, at how empty he feels — and Sid would take the break to center himself, but when he hears Geno lubing himself up, the Russian he's muttering under his breath, he can't.

He's still all over the place, strung out and craving it, when he feels Geno's cock resting against his hole. He doesn't push back to take it all at once — though _fuck_ is he tempted — but he does moan loudly, partly because he can't help it when he thinks about what's to come and partly because he wants to egg Geno on.

"Fuck, Sid," Geno says gruffly, and then he pushes in slowly, start-and-stop.   

Sid's mouth falls open when Geno bottoms out, breathing harshly. He clenches around Geno and Geno makes a punched out noise, jerking forward.

Geno drags himself out and Sid lets out a shaky breath. Then, he drives in and Sid cries out.

Geno doesn't waste time as he sets a punishing rhythm, pistoning in and out, nailing Sid's prostate with each thrust. Sid doesn't pretend he isn't just _waiting_ , moaning with each thrust; he doesn't pretend that something as small as Geno brushing his cock would fucking set him off, make him come.

" _Fuck_ , Sid," Geno pants after it's been a while. "Gonna come for me? Show me how much you like it?"

Neither Sid nor Geno expect that to lead anywhere — Sid doesn't really come untouched — but Sid's so wound up, whimpering, pulling at the sheets, his hole throbbing, and he can feel the pressure building with each thrust. It only takes a few more before he curls in on himself and moans, pulsating around Geno's cock, his dick jerking as he comes.

"O, бля," Geno groans, and he drives in and jolts. Sid feels him come and sighs, grinding back to milk his cock, sated with the knowledge that he's made Geno come twice.  

When his and Geno's breathing settles, Geno pulls out as gently as possible. Sid drags the towel under him to the side and then pushes his legs out, settling down flat against the bed, eyes shut. Geno leans down and plants a kiss against his shoulder blade and makes to leave but Sid grabs onto his arm, drags his hand down so he can lace his fingers with Geno's.

"Leave it," he mumbles against the pillow, eyes still shut.

"But — "

"Leave it." He tugs and Geno comes. "Want you. Come to bed." Because he really doesn't mind keeping the evidence of what he's accomplished, even if it's slightly uncomfortable. It's not like he's gonna be unable to fall asleep because of it, not when his eyelids are so heavy he can't open them.

Geno pets his hair and Sid pushes up into it, humming softly. "Sure?"

"Yes."

Geno takes his word for it and slides into bed, wrapping his arm around Sid, pulling just enough for Sid to get the message and roll onto his side. "Я тебя люблю," he whispers as he presses kisses against the top of Sid's head, down the back of his neck.

Sid's heard the phrase often enough he knows exactly what it is without having to search his mind for a translation. He brings one of Geno's hands up and kisses the back of it. "Love you."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading and y'know, just the usual things: constructive criticism is great, comments are wonderful, kudos are fantastic etc etc. idk i actually think i wrote sid and geno how i usually write them, except more. vulnerable, i guess?? lemme know what you think!! 
> 
> also, the odds of geno having read nabokov's work are not zero so! i'm pretending he has somehow memorized quotes and likes throwing them out every once in a while. never translates them, though, bc he knows sid still doesn't like. know how to handle that (i imagine the first time geno says something romantic, sid just kinda stares at him and stutters out "uh, you too" while he turns totally pink)


End file.
